Chapter 79
む !!! |romaji= Buchikomu Tekken!!! |cover= Izuku Midoriya Mezo Shoji Fumikage Tokoyami |volume= 9 |pages= 19 |date= February 22, 2016 |issue= 12, 2016 |arc= Forest Training Camp |new character= |previous= Chapter 78 |next= Chapter 80 |anime episode= Episode 43 Episode 44 }} む !!!|Buchikomu Tekken!!!}} is the seventy-ninth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary The rampaging Dark Shadow attacks and destroys several trees around it. Dark Shadow then attacks Mezo Shoji and Izuku Midoriya, but Mezo is able to dodge in the last moment. After Mezo maneuvers behind a tree while holding Izuku, he sees Dark Shadow attacking anything that moves or makes sound. He also notes that Fumikage Tokoyami's regret and indignation are intensifying Dark Shadow's control over Fumikage and Fumikage's own power. Fumikage pleads Mezo and Izuku to save the others and forget about him. Mezo informs Izuku that they need light to calm Dark Shadow down so that Fumikage can regain control; he tells Izuku that he can distract Dark Shadow while he runs back to the facility for help. Izuku is indecisive due to wanting to save Katsuki Bakugo as well. Before Izuku can reply, Dark Shadow strikes at them, but Mezo is able to evade. Seeing that their situation is desperate, Mezo tells Izuku that he can either save Fumikage with him or Katsuki by himself. Izuku apologizes to Mezo because he cannot make that decision and says he has a plan. Elsewhere in the forest, Mustard destroys Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu's mask. Tetsutetsu holds his breath and tries attacking again but Mustard once more fires his gun, which stops Tetsutetsu. Mustard criticizes Tetsutetsu for only using brawn instead of strategy; he senses Itsuka Kendo's presence nearby and fires at her. However, Tetsutetsu uses his steel body to block the villain's attack, saving Itsuka. Tetsutetsu is injured in the process and starts becoming dizzy due to the gas. Mustard tells the duo that he can sense anything in the gas that he controls and proceeds to mock Tetsutetsu's Quirk as well as his lack of intelligence and is disappointed that despite training to be a hero, he does not use strategy. He fires more bullets at Tetsutetsu, only for him to block the bullets with his steel body. Mustard is infuriated that unintelligent people like Tetsutetsu are in U.A. and feels there is no justice in the system. After kicking Tetsutetsu down, Mustard prepares to attack the weakened Tetsutetsu once more. Suddenly, Itsuka attacks but Mustard evades; Itsuka enlarges her right hand and smacks Mustard away. Seeing that the gas is a hindrance, Itsuka enlarges her hands and uses them to swirl the gas away. Itsuka mocks the gas masked villain for acting cowardly by using a gun to fight. Mustard prepares to fire his gun at Itsuka for her insult. Out of nowhere, Tetsutetsu appears behind the villain, who was unable to notice Tetsutetsu's presence due to the gas dispersing courtesy of Itsuka. Tetsutetsu holds his breath and punches the villain in the face with his steel fist, which crushes Mustard's mask and in the process causes the villain to become unconscious. The victorious Tetsutetsu lies down on the ground and regains his breath. Meanwhile, although the battle is not in their favor, Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki continue their battle with Moonfish; Shoto is unable to fight properly due to carrying Kosei Tsuburaba. Shoto tries his best to keep Moonfish at bay by blocking his path with ice. Katsuki becomes furious that he is unable to fight back, thinking that firing a huge explosion should stop Moonfish, but Shoto warns Katsuki that the huge explosion will limit their visibility and give the villain more attacking opportunities. When Mezo and Izuku arrive at Katsuki and Shoto's location, Mezo asks one of them to make light. Before he can explain further, Moonfish senses Mezo and Izuku's presence and sends one of his teeth to attack them. Suddenly, the rampaging Dark Shadow appears and uses its enormous claw to crush Moonfish, destroying Moonfish's teeth. Shoto and Katsuki are surprised at what transpired. Izuku's plan was to lure the rampaging Dark Shadow to their location by creating decoys from Mezo's Dupli-Arms which worked. When Izuku is happy to see Katsuki, Izuku is glad that he does not have to save only one of his classmates and sacrifice the other. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters by Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 79